Vamps
by Sephora07
Summary: Chast North has been living in hiding four years. Ever since two of the Dark Ones killed her parents and two youngest sisters, and one took her twin sister as his wife. She's now being chased. Can she and Chase survive?
1. The Shadow

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

Chassidy North sat in her English class, staring out the window. Mr. Cobsin was droning on about the theme of 'Hamlet'. Chassidy had tuned him out twenty minutes before; five minutes into the class. She was thinking about Friday.

The day her life in a city outside Boston would end, and her life in a small _hicksville_ New Hampshire town would begin.

"Chassidy, will you please pay attention to the class?" It was two periods later, right before lunch, and Mrs. Catalan, the history teacher pulled her from yet another daydream.

"Sorry Mrs. Catalan. It's hard to pay attention with all that's going on right now."

"I don't care if you're leaving on Friday, Miss North. You still want to pay attention."

Chassidy tried to pay attention, but the sun in the window kept playing tricks on her eyes. She was seeing the shadowy figure from her dreams.

_But he can't be here. Can he?_ She thought to herself. _He's just a figure of my imagination, right?_

In Chassidy's dreams, the shadowy figure tried to get her to talk to him. But why would he want her? He was getting more and more desperate each night. As if her needed to talk to her before she moved.

The shadow moved closer, and Chassidy saw it was just the janitor. _You're so paranoid, Chass. _

But then, the loud speaker crackled.

"Mrs. Catalan, can you please send Chassidy North to the office?" The secretary's dry voice called out.

"Sure."

"Thanks." The loudspeaker let out an annoying buzz for three seconds before the classroom was left in silence.

"Well, Chassidy, I guess you're excused from our World War I speech today. The class only has a bit left, why don't you just take all your stuff with you."

"Yes Mrs. Catalan." Chassidy smiled at the old history teacher. She picked up her stuff, and threw the light bag over her shoulder.

Chassidy walked out of the class and to the office.

_I didn't do anything._ She kept thinking as she got closer to the glass office doors. With a deep breath, she pushed one open and got inside.

"Chassidy, hi. You're brother's waiting for you in the conference room. He said he has some very important news."

"My…my brother?" Chassidy was confused. Her brother moved to Italy six years before, before thing went bad and Chassidy moved to Carsdale.

"Yes. A very nice boy, he is. Tall, nice dark hair. Skins is bit paler then yours. But his eyes were a misty gray, nothing like your green ones."

"He's got dad's eyes. I've got mom's." This was true, but her real brother and father's eyes were a deep, dark blue, not gray. "Through there, Ms. Foncho?"

"Yes, yes. I told him if it was that important, he could dismiss you. But her refused. Said it'd be better for you to stay in school. Now, go on my dear. Don't want your brother to keep waiting." Chassidy took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle. She didn't know who was posing as her brother, but if he didn't want to take her our of her school, she figured he was safe.

_Or trying to act safe._ She pushed the door open, mostly because she felt Old Foncho's eyes watching her.

It took all she had to get herself actually in the room and close the door behind her. It took even more to close the distance between her and the table. Without looking at the poser, she sat down across from him, plopping her bag at her feet.


	2. The Dark Ones are Closing In

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

_It took all she had to get herself actually in the room and close the door behind her. It took even more to close the distance between her and the table. Without looking at the poser, she sat down across from him, plopping her bag at her feet. _

"You can look at me, Chast. I won't make your eyes burn or anything." His voice sounded young and had a bit of a laugh in it. Chassidy gulped though, despite the sense of safety she felt.

He called her Chast.

No one had called her by that name since they had moved to Carsdale from Lopin, New York. Carsdale, Mass was safe. No one to attack her family. Not like back in Lopin, when she was still Chast Baudry. When she wasn't the only Baudry left.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Chast. You ought to have realized that. Why would I rather we hold this meeting in a room in your school where people know we're there when I wanted to hurt you?"

"To gain my trust, so I won't realize when you will attack." Chassidy spat back, still looking at the table's fake wood.

It was quiet for a moment, before the boy started to laugh. "You've go quite the spirit in you, Chassidy North. But I'm not the one you need to fear. I'm on your side of this conflict. I don't want to be this either." He said bitterly.

"I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone."

"Yet you trust the Norths. And your brother, Torro. And anyone in this school. How do you know none of them are your enemies?"

"How can I trust you aren't?"

"Look at me. Please." His voice was soft, almost begging.

Chassidy sighted and slowly moved her head to face him, cautiously.

"Hello." He was younger then she thought, closer to her age. But he was more mature. She could tell she was having a hard time. He had dark soft hair, and foggy gray eyes. His skin was paler then hers, but his eyes had dark circles under them.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Ah, a nice voice out of her, finally."

"You weren't involved." She could tell he hadn't been part of the big rampage from over four years before.

"No. I was only 14 at the time, not even one of them. Just like you had nothing to do with it. Trust me Chast, I just want out of this. Almost as much as you."

"How did you track me down?"

"It wasn't easy, trust me." His blood-red lips smiled warmly at her.

"Tell me, please." Chassidy pleaded. "I want to know why you singled me out. Why I'm being harassed. We have to move you know!"

"I know." He sounded sad. "And then I'll have to find you all over again. I'm not the one harassing you though. It's a long story, Chast. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. But first; who are you?"

"Forgive me Chast. My name is Cash Rhettson."

"Never heard of you."

"I wasn't turned till last year. I was normal."

"Ah, so how'd you know who I was?"

"Everyone knows your name." He said flatly. Almost regretting it. "And you didn't change it that much."

"Sorry." Chassidy spat sarcastically back at him. "I didn't want to loose my entire identity."

"Well it helped to make you easy to find."

"Why do you want me?"

"I don't want you, but others do. They want me, too."

"Why?"

"You're one of the few who got away. Your parents and sisters were killed in the big battle. My parents were too."

"But mine were already vamps. I haven't become one yet, because I haven't been mated with one."

"My family got into the battle by accident. We were camping, and one came up to us, innocently. The next thing we knew, my parent's blood was spilled, and my sister and I were running for our lives."

"But if you were turned last year, why?"

"Cat and I ran and hid for months. They wanted my sister, Cat, Catharine. Everything about her appealed to them. But she refused. We got away for three years. Then they caught Cat. They barely saw me, and I had changed so much since it had all started, I was safe. I went into hiding alone for a year. But Cat found me. She turned me. And pulled me into her pack. Rumors had been circling around about a girl who's powerful family was killed in the battle, but she alone survived. She had fled from what she was. Like I wanted. I escaped from Cat's pack, and tried to find you."

"Why though?"

"Because, you can't help what you are. You and I are the same. We can help each other."

"I can't help you. I'm sorry. I don't want to become one."

"You already are one, Chast. The feelings are in you. Trying to break through. They just get out when you, breed."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"You have to. I'm not the only person who found it so easy to find you. They're closing in Chast, on both of us. Fast. They're Dark Ones. How do you think the Norths are being harassed?"

"Ok. So what do we do?"

"Get as far away from here as we can without getting caught."

"Why do they want you?"

"They wanted Cat. But then she couldn't leave her little brother by himself. So she turned me, but I didn't want to. So when I refused to do what the others do, the pack Cat was in flipped on me. I had to run. Your parents come from powerful purebred families. You're what's left of their alliances. The Dark Ones want you. Having you on their side could pull other purebloods in."

"I'd never side with the Dark Ones."

"Nor would I. So we have to run. Before they find us. You have to change your name again. This time so it's not so obvious. I know someone who can get us fake IDs and stuff."

"You've got to change your name too?'

"I have to. They're after me too, remember."

"When should we leave?"

"As soon as we can."

"Today then. Well, I can't leave with you. Meet me at the corner in half an our. At a quarter of one. The one at Main St. and Lexus Dr., ok? It's to the right when you come out the front doors."

"Ok." He smiled. "I know you don't know me, but we've got to stick together." Cash stood and grabbed Chassidy's bag. She stood to, and her led her out the door.

"Bye, Torro. Thanks for letting me know about Grams. I'll see you tomorrow at the wake?"

"Of course. And thank you for letting me tell my sister about our grandma in private. I've got to get back to school." He helped her get her bag on, and then left.


	3. What's Our Story?

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

"_Bye, Torro. Thanks for letting me know about Grams. I'll see you tomorrow at the wake?"_

"_Of course. And thank you for letting me tell my sister about our grandma in private. I've got to get back to school." He helped her get her bag on, and then left. _

"I'm sorry about your grandmother, Chassidy. Were you close?"

"A little. I'll be fine though. It's second lunch?"

"Bell rang about ten minutes ago. Go eat your misery away."

Third lunch just began as Chassidy slipped out the unguarded front exit. She had dumped her bag in her locker, taking only her purse.

She ran down the street, and turned the corner.

Smashing right into Cash.

"Careful there." He said as he held onto her. "So. Let's go get those IDs."

He led her to a dark red Toyota parked on the other side of the street and held the door open for her.

"I called up the ID guy. He said to come right over. Now, I told him we just wanted licenses and passports saying we were older. Figured we'd better get some hair dye now, and then head over. So you got thirty minutes to think up a new name."

"Thirty minutes?"

"Five to get to a store to get the dye, and then dye it in the car. Then twenty minutes to get to the other side of Boston, near Harvard."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Think."

Chassidy sat looking out the window trying to think up a new name.

"I don't know." She announced as they got out of the car and entered a Brooks.

"We have to stay as far from the real ones as possible. Take that street there."

"Webster Ave. Ok. So half done. How bout Ashley?"

"How common."

"I was kidding. I'm not a common girl."

"Exactly. So a common name would be perfect." They got the hair dye isle and he picked out a brown dye, grabbing two packs.

"What'd you pick?"

"Hot Toffee."

"Not that stupid."

"I'm Scott Adams, sweetie. You know that." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, Scott, _baby_, should I dye my blonde hair black, brown, or red?"

"Black." She grabbed two boxes of one called Starry Night and they made their way down the isle.

"Rembrandt." She said suddenly, stopping. "That's the same as my name." She whispered.

"What is, _hun_?" Cash asked, bumping into her.

"The tooth paste brand is the same as my name." She pointed to one of the boxes on the shelf.

"Oh. That's cool." They both new he wasn't referring to the fact she had just announced, but to the name she had just picked. "Come on, lets go." He led her to the front, and paid for the hair dyes.

Back in the car, they wet their hair with the water from some water bottles they picked up and massaged the colors in. They drove on in silence. Then Cash stopped in front of a bank. Then they rinsed their hair, and looked at each other. Cash's looked like a boring muddy brown, and Chassidy's looked a dark black.

"They'll be better when they dry." They did look different.

"Yeah. So what's our story?"

"We're running away, to elope. Your parents hate me. Think I'm a stupid punk."

"And your parents?"

"Don't give a damn about me. I've got some money, but can you get any in the bank?"

"Yeah. I've got access to my parents' account and the one the Norths set up for me."

"Don't take a huge amount. Just what's normal."

"Right." They got out. Cash took out his lone bag and coat and made sure she took her purse and hoodie. He left the keys in the car. "Why?"

"We can't drive around in a stolen car, it'll be too suspicious."

"You stole a car?" She whispered angrily at him.

"Shh. Get the money and lets go. ATM or actually inside?"

"ATM." She opened her wallet, and pulled the two cards out. They got in. She took out $2,000 from the account the Norths had set up for her. From her parents' she took $10,000 of the $76,000 that was in it.

"I was planning to get some new stuff after school. They won't think it's a big deal. And plus they don't know but my parents. And if we can't get any more out, then lets get as much as we can." She explained.

"Let's go."

"How far?"

"Two blocks." He led her around the corner, then down a street on their right. Stopping at a large business building.

_Carper and Finch Co._ The sign read. He ushered Chassidy inside, taking her hand. He rapped on a door three floors up.

A secretary opened up for them. "Have an appointment? Can't get in without an appointment." She asked in a bored look.

"Yes, I'm here to see Karl Finch Jr. Tell him Scott Adams."

"Ah! He's been waiting for you, Mr. Adams. Right this way." She led them to a door on their right inside the office. "Mr. Finch! Mr. Adams' here."

"Send him in, Meg." She opened the door and closed it once the two were inside the small office.

"Scott, nice to meet you." The guy behind the desk was tanned, and had spiky brown hair. He was in his early twenties.

"Hello, Karl. This is Remmy."

"Hello Remmy. So, you kids need to be older?"

"Yeah. We can't very well get around being under 18."

"Especially if we want to get married. Right Scott, sweetie?" She held onto Cash's arm in a sweetheart way.

"Right, baby." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "So, Karl, where's it happening?"

"Right this way lovebirds." He led them through a door and into a large room. Chassidy squeezed Cash's hand, and didn't let go.

Karl took their pictures and put them onto real licenses and passports. He also made them fake social security cards that would work to their fake names.

"Thank's Karl." Cash said, as they walked back into the small office.

"No prob." Cash handed him a few fifties, and then grabbed Chassidy's hand.

They walked out of the office, and made their way down the hall.

"Let's take the stairs." Chassidy said suddenly, her heart racing. "The back stairs."

"You ok, Rem?"

"No." They walked past the elevators, and made their way to the stair well. "How could you just trust him like that? He could be one of them. And now he knows just who we're trying to be. And if he isn't then they can find out through him."

"We had to take a chance, Remmy. We can't get anywhere without identification."

"I know. It's just I don't want to be killed. Or turned against my beliefs."

"I know. Let's go." He pulled her down the stairs. And they made their way out of the building. "We're heading to the Greyhound. It's safest to get tickets."


	4. Blood Red

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

"_We had to take a chance, Remmy. We can't get anywhere without identification."_

"_I know. It's just I don't want to be killed. Or turned against my beliefs."_

"_I know. Let's go." He pulled her down the stairs. And they made their way out of the building. "We're heading to the Greyhound. It's safest to get tickets."_

They walked together in silence, until they passed the train station. Chassidy stopped.

"Let's take a train, Scott. It'll be fun. I've never got to take a train before. I've only ever went on a plane when we moved here from New York." Cash was looking at the train schedule. "Please Scott, baby?"

"Oh all right. We'll get the cheapest tickets though."

"Of course." She led him inside up to the ticket counter.

"What's your cheapest tickets?"

"Coach to Chicago. Twenty each." The bored ticket guy said.

"Here you go." Cash handed him three tens and two fives. The guy handed him the tickets. Cash grabbed Chassidy's hand and pulled her toward the platform.

"Scott. What are we gonna do?" He looked out at all the trains, and all the people getting on. Chassidy sighed. "Come on, Scott." Chassidy tried hard to forget about their real lives, and told herself she was no longer Chassidy or Chast, she was Remmy. And this boy wasn't Cash, he was Scott. He pulled him toward their train.

"I hate running to a new place. It's so weak." He shuffled along behind her.

"You're not weak, Scott. You're brave to be trying to get away. And saving me. Weak would be giving in to your sister's friends. Or turning me in."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Rems. It's not fair with what they want us to do. Plus, I like you, and won't let you be hurt by what we are." They hopped onto the train.

"Thanks." She squeezed his hand then let go. She didn't like this kid, they were just trying to escape what they were. They sat down next to each other, not talking.

Scott took out a book from his bag, before stuffing it under his seat. Remmy saw some cloths inside before it was closed. She sighed, missing her vast wardrobe back at the Norths'.

"You ok?" Scott asked, looking at her, but not putting down his book.

"I have no other cloths."

"We'll get you some when we get off."

"Tickets, please." A shabby ticket checker said, his hand out. Remmy's heart raced as she recognized his messy look. She saw him eye Scott, ignoring her. As Scott handed him their tickets, his hand graced the other's. Remmy bit her lip as the man's eyes flashed _blood red_. "Have fun in Chicago, my children." He smiled as he turned, and Remmy caught the tip of fangs as they fell from their cortex. _(A/N: cortex n :the tissue forming the outer layer of an organ or structure in plant or animal)_

Remmy grabbed Scott's arm as the man disappeared. "What is it? You ok?"

"No! Didn't you see?" She whispered. "He's a vamp! I know things about vamps that you probably don't. I've grown up with them my whole life. Vamps' eyes go blood red when they go vamp, find someone they want blood from, or when they come in contact with another vamp. He was eying you. And then your hands touched, and his eyes flashed! He knows you're one! And his fangs were coming down."

"Mine did too."

"See! And I bet your eyes turned too. But I was looking at him, not you. Who knows if he saw them."

"Fuck. He knows where we're going now."

Remmy leaned in, and whispered in his ear. "We can get off without his knowing."

"How?"

"Next stop, we hop off when it starts to move. We just can't let him or anyone else see us get off."

"Ok." He picked up his forgotten book, and slipped the tickets into his pocket.


	5. Chast's Past

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

"_Next stop, we hop off when it starts to move. We just can't let him or anyone else see us get off."_

"_Ok." He picked up his forgotten book, and slipped the tickets into his pocket. _

Remmy leaned back, and looked out the window. She missed her mom, and knew that she'd never see her again until she died. She remembered a time before the war, when she was eight and her family was all together.

"_Chast! Don't you dear go near my flower garden! Go play in the tree house with Torro, Meek, Butterfly, and Silver. Dinner'll be ready soon, and you want to play before bed." Chast bounced toward the old oak tree on the edge of their yard, and climbed lightning fast up the wood ladder. Heights didn't scare Chast like they did her twin sister Meek. _

_Inside, 13 year old Torro had the three youngest Baudry girls sitting in a circle on the floor, and was telling them an old vampire tale._

"_And then, Dominck Vindy sunk his fangs into the young gi…"_

"_Torro! You know mom hates those stories." _

"_But their about our history, Chast! Mom likes us to learn history."_

"_Not these kind. You'll scare Silver. She's only five." And yet, she could climb the tree house ladder almost as good as Chast._

"_They don't scare me! I'm a vamp and I'll sink my fangs into any guy who wants to tango."_

"_You don't know what that means, Silver. And besides, we don't feed our vamp craves like that. We eat the meat that mom buys at the market, and you know it."_

"_I wish mom didn't care about normps. We're better then them anyday."_

"_Don't be mean Silver. You don't know that."_

"_Oh and you're the normps expert, are you?"_

"_Shut-up Meeks. Mom's right!"_

"_Kids! Dinner time!"_

"_Time to eat meat. I wounder what it is tonight." Meek shot at her twin sister. They may have looked alike, but they were complete opposites. Torro led his younger sisters down the ladder and into the house. _

"Wake up."

"Five more minutes mom."

"I'm not your mom, _baby._" Remmy recognized the voice, and slowly woke.

"Where are we?"

"Just left a station in New York. He just checked our tickets, and moved on to the next train."

"Time to move." Scott had his book away, and grabbed his bag. Remmy grabbed her purese, and they stood up. The only other person in their car, was asleep, and facing the other way.

Remmy led Scott to door. When they stepped onto the platform, they closed the door.

"It'll be safer if we go across them until we get to the end and jump off, then jumping off the side. And we have a better chance of not getting seen." Remmy suggested.

"Ok. Ladies first." Remmy climbed up the ladder, to the top. Together they crept their way across the tops of the cars until they got to the caboose.

The platform was all that was left. They stood where there was no windows, holding hands.

"Ready?" Scott whispered. Remmy nodded, and counted to three. Then they jumped, landing hard on the track.

Then they ran.

"I never thought I'd be running from myself." Scott said between gasps.

"I know. I'm scared, Scott."

"Me too." They stopped under a tree and Scott pulled her to him. "We'll get through it, Rems."

"I miss my mom, and my sisters."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"The Dark Ones came to our house. It was a nice house, a farm house actually. We had a nice big yard. And a tree house. We loved that tree house. Torro would tell us stories mom hated, but were true. I secretly loved those stories, but pretended he was wrong to tell us.

"Well. Torro had moved away already. He had gone to Italy two years before. I don't know if he's still there. He could be one of the Dark Ones now, for all I know. So one night, the dark ones came. They wanted mom and dad to join. But they didn't want to. Purebloods were against being found out. Still are. So they threatened to kill my sisters. I was in the tree house with my twin sister, Meek. But Silver and Butterfly were in the house with mom dad. From what we heard, they killed one first." Remmy paused to wipe a few tears away. She hated the Dark Ones for killing one of her sisters to get to their parents.

"The next thing I knew, the two men had left, but they set the perimeter of our yard on fire. I climbed down to see what had happened inside, with Meek behind me. We entered the kitchen first, and found mom and dad laying dead on the floor with Butterfly. Silver was dead in the parlor. I went upstairs to see if they took anything. But when I got to the top of the stairs, the front door opened.

"_I saw someone come in here from the yard. I'm telling you." Two vampires entered the house. _

"_The yard's on fire. No one could have gotten in. And we no one was there." _

"_I told you we should have checked that tree house." They walked into the kitchen, where Meek sat crying. _

"_How many are there?" The older one spat. _

"_I'm the third. The two you killed were my younger sisters."_

"_Where are the other two?" The older one looked around the kitchen. _

_Meek paused. "Chast went with Torro to Italy. Two years ago."_

"_Well. They'll join. Or end up like your sisters and parents. What about you sweetie?" The younger, hotter, for all vamps are hot, one asked as he caressed the girls face. _

"_She's young. Even for you, Raft." The other warned. _

"_She'll marry me, Bru. Or she'll die now." He turned to Meek. "What do you say, little one?" He held his arms open for her. _

_Meek shuddered, looking at her parents and sister who lay dead on the floor; pools of blood from the gashes in their necks and hearts. _They died for not wanting what these men want. But I don't want to die. I saved Chast, for now, why can't I save myself?_ She turned back toward him, and with a forced smile, stood and entered his embrace. _

"_Ah. One Baudry can help our cause. Come my dear." He pulled her closer, and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. His fangs slipping from their carapace. _

_He sunk them into the soft flesh of her neck. She collapsed in his arms, and he kissed her, as she woke back up. _

_They had just performed the vamp marriage ceremony. _

_One of two ways a female born-vamp turned. _

"_Raft, you going to introduce me to your wife?"_

"_Meek." She whispered weakly. _

"_Bru, my wife Meek Caver. Meek, my best friend Bru Tardily." _

"_How old is she?"_

"_12."_

"_She's 12, and you're 28?" Bru laughed. Then led the two out. "Your sister'll be mine, when we find her." He said and licked his lips. _

"I was so scared. I took our valuables and money and ran. The Norths were on vacation close by. They had just lost their daughter Chassidy, and they were moving. They took me in as her. They were so nice. They were moving, so I was passed as their daughter." They started to walk.

"Your sister told those vamps where Torro was. He could have been found. He might have joined the Dark Ones or been killed. But Meek saved you, little one."

"She was changed too early. She was only 12. She'll always be 12. I look older then her now, and we're twins."

"I'll always be 17. My 18th birthday was last month."

"I'm sorry. You must think our kind are terrible wild beasts."

"Some are. Not you."

"My mom brought us up to not take humans. She liked normps. And dad was barely home, so I don't know if he did or didn't. We ate meat from stores. I wouldn't mind being a vamp. Because I am one, Scott. But I'd never do what the Dark Ones do."

"You'd become a vamp by choice?"

"If the one I loved was? Yes. But if the man I love is a normp, then I won't." She smiled at him.

"I can never love a normp. You're lucky."

Remmy knew they were both hinting at the other, but she couldn't like him. Could she?


	6. I’ll protect you

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

"_You'd become a vamp by choice?"_

"_If the one I loved was? Yes. But if the man I love is a normp, then I won't." She smiled at him. _

"_I can never love a normp. You're lucky."_

_Remmy knew they were both hinting at the other, but she couldn't like him. Could she? _

They walked on in silence for a few minutes. The train station was in view, and they turned toward a hotel.

"It's late, Rem. We'll figure what to do in the morning." He said as he led her into the hotel.

"Welcome to the Joy Lynn Hotel. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Can we get the cheapest room?"

"Our rooms are all about the same price. The lest expensive room is $80 a night. But it only has one full sized bed."

"That's fine. We're engaged." Scott said, taking out three twenties and two tens from his wallet. He handed them to her, and she handed him a room card.

"Room 243." She then turned from them, and Scott led Remmy up the stairs. They found their room. It was small, and had one full sized bed across the room from a TV and a small bath room.

Remmy sat down on the bed, and turned the TV on.

"I'm sorry, Remmy."

"For what?"

"You, your parents, your sisters, Torro, Meek, the Norths, me."

"Hold on. I get my parents, Fly, and Silv, because they're dead. And Torro, because I don't know what happened to him. And Meek was turned before she should have. Now the Norths are being harassed, and I hope they're ok. But why you?"

"I've screwed up your life. I should have left you with the Norths. You would have moved, and been all right for a while, and all. But, I couldn't let you be found and forced to choose something you don't want. It's not right."

"Neither should you have been, Scott. You didn't screw up my life. I think you saved me. Thanks." Remmy pulled him down nest to here.

"You're welcome." They smiled at each other. Then they looked toward the TV.

"…has gone missing. She was last seen by her school's sectary, after talking to her brother. But Chassidy North doesn't have an older brother. Nor did her grandmother die, which is what the boy, Torro, told her. Police fear that this boy may have taken Chassidy. Whether it was against her will, or she went on her own, this boy will be prosecuted when found. If you have any information or sightings of the two juveniles, please call your local police. On the screen is Chassidy's latest school picture."

"I've always hated that picture." Remmy remarked.

"At least you look a lot different with your hair." Scott absently ran his hand through her hair and looked at the picture of when Remmy first moved to Carsdale. "You look older now with the hair. There you look cute, but young. Now you look older and sexier."

"Thanks?"

"You are." He stood up and switched off the TV. "Let's go to sleep, Rems. We'll leave early in the morning."

"Now that he saw us, don't you think others'll be on the watch for us?"

"We won't rely on others, Rems. We'll do all we can by ourselves."

"If we're in a small place, it'll be harder to avoid them."

"I'll protect you." He pulled back the bed spread, "You mind us sharing the bed?"

"No." She climbed in the other side. Scott climbed in.

"Remmy…"

"Yeah."

"I won't do anything stupid in my sleep, right?"

"Bite me? No don't worry. You're not a werewolf, you won't do something because of full moon or anything. Most of the time you're conscious of what you're doing."

"I hate not even knowing my own abilities." Scott looked out at the half moon out the uncovered window. "Remmy?"

"Mmm?"

"Goodnight." He said after a pause.

Remmy was tired, and fell asleep quickly. But Scott stayed up thinking about what to do.


	7. Empty

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

"_Remmy?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Goodnight." He said after a pause._

_Remmy was tired, and fell asleep quickly. But Scott stayed up thinking about what to do. _

The next morning, Remmy woke to a still dark room, with the sun sneaking in the soap-scummed window. She rolled over, away from the wall, and saw the other half of the bed was empty. She sat up and did a quick scan of the room.

Empty.

Remmy felt her heart beat like it had the past day, when she walked into the teachers' lounge. She slowly got out of the bed and walked around the corner. The bathroom was closed, and she put her ear up to it.

She heard breathing, but didn't know if it was Scott. She reached out and tried to open the bathroom door. It wouldn't open. "Scott?" She choked out.

No one answered.

She took a deep breath, "Scott?" She knocked on the door. "Scott, open the door! Please, Scott, open the door." She was sobbing. "Scott?"

Suddenly the door gave way. Remmy collapsed on the floor, and she looked up…

At Scott.

"Are you ok?"

"What were you doing in there?" She demanded, sobbing. "you don't leave a girl to be scared when she wakes up."

"I apologize. Come here." He reached down and picked her up, effortlessly, carrying her to the bed. He sat at a safe distance from Remmy, and wouldn't look at her. But she lay her head on his lap.

"What happened? Why did you lock yourself in the bathroom? Why didn't you answer me?"

"I had a dream. About you." He ran his hand through her hair. "I bit you, and we lived together. And when I woke up, my fangs were down, and I was close to your shoulder. Then I ran to the bathroom and locked myself away from you." He moved his hand to her shoulder. "I scared myself, because I had a longing to take you." Then he pushed her away. "And they haven't gone away yet!" He went over to the window, running his hand through his hair and over his face. He turned around, his eyes flashing blood red. "Why won't they go away, Remmy?"

Remmy shook as he yelled at her. She shrunk back against the bed's head board.

"Say something, damn-it! You're the expert on the vamps."

"Oh…"

"Oh? Oh! Remmy, they won't go away."

"I…I don't know why. But, please, don't come near me." Scott took a step toward her. He looked desperate.

"Don't be afraid, Rems. I won't bite you. I just need your help."

"I…I can't help. Sorry." She jumped off the bed, and ran into the bathroom, locking herself in.

"So you don't know why either. That's ok. But can you help me get them away?"

"I don't know."

"Rems, I've been a vamp for a year! I've never had them not go away. It scares me, Rems. It makes me see your shoulder, and the vain beneath it. I don't want to want you; love you; like this!"

"Huh?"

"What was that?"

"I said huh? You…you love me?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah I do."

"Oh shit."

"What?" Remmy didn't answer. "Remmy?" She opened the door, and looked him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"You really are in love."

"Yeah…"

"That's why it won't go away. We're blood-mates."

"Blood…what?"

"Every vamp has a blood-mate. It's the one person that can save their soul. The vamp turns their blood-mate into a vamp in exchange, and they are both automatically saved."

"So, I have to take you?"

"Yeah." Remmy sighed. "We need to get away, and the only way to get your fangs down, is for you to bite me."

"I can't do that to you, Rems."

"You have to."

"But I can't do it to you. It's against everything you believe in."

"Would you rater stay here?"

"No…but I just…"

"You have to. I can't ignore the pull. And I know you can't either."

"Pull?"

"Once a blood-mate is recognized, the two are pulled together. We have to get it over with before I jump you or we get recognized. Go ahead." Remmy tilted her head so that her neck was shown in front of him.

"I can't Rems." He pushed her away, and turned around.

"If you do, it'll be a whole lot easier on us."

"How?"

"There's things you don't know about. Advantages. If I tell you without me being one, you'll just leave me, and I'll be left for Bru."

"I'll never let Bru have you." He growled.

"Get packing, Scott. We have to be checked out soon."

"Remmy, this conversation is not over. I am not biting you."

"Yes you are. Or else we'll never get anywhere."

"Rems…" Remmy turned toward him and Scott saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry."

"I know that you have to do this. And I know it hurts. And I'm willing to have it done, but the longer you wait, the more scared I'm becoming. Please Scott. Or is it that you don't want to be bound to me forever?"

"I would love to be bound to you forever, Remmy. I just don't want to hurt you."

"Just get it over with. Please. It's either bit me or mate with me."

Scott took her by the waist, and kissed her. She kissed him back, lacing her hands through his hair, as his stayed on her waist.

His lips moved down her neck, and settled above her vain. He took a deep breath, and carefully plunged his fangs into her.


	8. If you get lost, follow your heart

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

_His lips moved down her neck, and settled above her vain. He took a deep breath, and carefully plunged his fangs into her. _

Scott could feel her gasp, and her body tighten. Then she went limp as the blood drained. Regretfully he moved his lips to hers, kissing her as she had told him Raft had done to Meek. She collapsed from the shock, and he carried her onto the bed. He watched her neck wound heal, and ran his hand over her hair.

"I am so sorry, Remmy." He said as she woke up. She looked at him, eyes blood red, and smiled.

"Don't be. You did what you had to do, Scott. Thank you." She leaned on her elbows and kissed him.

"Rems…" He whispered.

"mmmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed for a few more minutes. Then Remmy pulled away.

"We have to check out." She grabbed their few things, and took his hand, smiling. "They're gone." She noted.

"So they are." He ran his tongue over his teeth, no more fangs. They were safely hidden.

Once checked out, Remmy pulled Scott to a deserted ally.

"This is really confusing. But it's a quick way to travel. Hold my hand. If you get lost, follow your heart."

"What are we doing? Turning into bats?" Remmy gave him a hard look.

"Haven't you been one long enough to know that the majority of those myths are made up?"

"I wonder where people got them from."

"Real vamps." She rolled her eyes at his confused look. "We don't want to be found out. So of course we make things up, so that the real symptoms aren't recognized. And so that over time, hundreds of years, the majority of humans don't believe we're real. That we're just myths. And by then, the myths have been so believed."

"Soo…"

"We vaporize."

"What!" Scott squeaked. "That sounds hard."

"Just think of being one with the air. Oh, and when you want to reassemble yourself, think of being back in a solid form. Just picture it. I'll help. I've been in your situation plenty of times. Don't let go of my hands, I'll work with you too."

Remmy concentrated, and Scott tried. Suddenly Scott found himself floating in the wind out of the ally into the air. They moved fast, and he could barely concentrate where they were going. Suddenly, he knew it was time to concentrate on becoming solid again, as he felt Remmy pull him down closer to the ground.

When they were both back in their normal forms, Scott smiled at Remmy.

"That was so much fun!"

"I knew you'd like it." She smiled at him. He pulled her to him, and kissed her fiercely. When they pulled away she smiled again.

"Where are we?"

"Alabama."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I just felt like we should come here."

"Oh…" He looked at her. "Is that a good think, or not?"

"I'm not really sure." She sighed.

"So…"

"We need to just lay low, Scott." She breathed deeply. "I need to feed, and I bet you do too." She looked up at him.

"I guess we should."

The moved, and quickly found some guys trying to rape a girl about thirteen years old. Remmy grabbed on, and Scott grabbed the other. They took the blood quickly, so the girl didn't see, and then Remmy led the scared girl out of the ally, as Scott got rid of the lifeless bodies.

"What…what did you do?"

"Nothing." Remmy smiled. "We saved you, sweetie. Go home and take a long bath. It'll calm you down."

"Ok. Thanks." The girl ran down the street.

"Think she'll tell?" Scott asked wrapping himself around Remmy's waist.

"I don't know. Don't think she realized what happened." She leaned into him. Then they moved along down the street, looking for something to do.


	9. Meek Caver

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

_Then they moved along down the street, looking for something to do. _

Meek Caver sat on her couch in her house in Arizona. She had been in the kitchen preparing dinner, with the TV on mute, on a national news channel, above the sink. She happened to look up, and saw a face she'd never expect to see. It looked just like her, only a few years older.

_Chast. _She was alive, and still hadn't been changed. It'd been four years since Meek had last seen her twin sister, a few minutes before she'd been changed. Therefore, Chast had grown four years older, now looking the 16 that Meek should have been. But she'd been changed by Raft when she was 12. She moved from the kitchen to the living room, collapsing on the couch, and turning on the larger TV.

Chast, or Chassidy North, as she was now known, had gone missing from the high school she had been attending in Massachusetts. She had last been seen with some boy. She was pretty. And I missed her.

Suddenly tears fell down her face. She couldn't stop them. Not even when she heard someone enter the room.

She felt a small hand on my leg. "Mama?" Meek lifted her face from her hands to see her daughter, Sugar, looking into her face. "Mama, cry?"

"Yeah, why's mama crying?" Raft asked sitting down on the couch next to his wife, holding their son, Rush.

"I…" She looked at his face. Raft had changed her, almost without a choice, the only choice Meek had been given was change or death. He then took her from the only place she had known as home, to this new one. It was nice, and he treated her kindly.

He had chosen to leave his friend Bru in the quest to find more to pull to the dark side. The dark side would never rise. Not enough vamps felt the same way.

She ended up falling in love with him after three months of marriage. They had their first child, Sugar, ten months later. A little over a year after she was born, Meek got pregnant with Rush. She was now pregnant again.

"Ya'll right, my dear?"

"I saw Chast." His eyes widened. Meek had told him that Chast had escaped from the house that day, and he had accepted it. He had her, and that was all he cared about.

"Where? When?"

"On the TV, just now. Apparently she's gone missing. I'm worried. Bru wanted her. Do you think he found her?"

"If not he will now that she's all over the news." He cursed under his breath so Rush and Sugar didn't hear. But Meek did, for all vamp hearing was perfect.

"She was 16." Most people wouldn't blink at this fact, but he did.

"So she hasn't been changed."

"If she has it's been recently. It was weird seeing her like that. Yet I knew it was her. After four years of only seeing my twelve year old face. I miss them all, Raft."

"I know Meek. I'm so sorry." Once he realized his love for her, he had turned from his harsh way of life, seeing her view of humans and the world. He had left his best friend for her. And he never forgave himself for killing more than half of her family.

"I wonder where she is. And if she's alright. Or changed."


	10. You Were Kidnapped

Chast North has been living in hiding four years. Ever since two of the Dark Ones killed her parents and two youngest sisters, and one took her twin sister as his wife. She's now been found, and has to run again, this time with another vamp, Cash. Will Cash change her? Will Chast ever find her twin sister, and long-lost brother Torro? Will the Dark Ones succeed? This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

"_I wonder where she is. And if she's alright. Or changed." _

Remmy and Scott sat in a booth of a small restaurant waiting for their rare steaks. The restaurant was in the small town they had landed in, and many families were coming in for dinner.

They were telling each other about themselves, when suddenly, Remmy stopped talking mid-sentence.

She was looking off to the door, where a family of four, with the young mother pregnant, stood, waiting for a table. Scott turned around to see what had distracted his new wife.

He gasped. The mother, holding a three year old's hand, had a face similar to the girl in front of him, but a few years younger.

"Meek." He mouthed, afraid of saying her name aloud, for he knew both Meek and Raft would hear it, thanks to their vamp hearing.

His gaze shifted to Raft, holding a year old boy, and his arm around his wife's waist. He didn't seem to be the way Remmy had described him. He seemed in love, and loving his family.

A waitress led them towards where Remmy and Scott sat. The two turned their heads quickly, to look out the window, but Meek had seen her sister's face. She stopped dead next to the booth, and took a deep breath.

"Meek?" Raft asked, confused as to why his wife had stopped so sudden.

"Mama, table?" Sugar pointed to the next table, where the waitress had been leading them to.

"Chast?" Meek whispered. Raft stiffened and looked at the pair at the table. Could she really be here? How did she end up here, from Massachusetts?

"Chast, it's Meek. Chast?" Remmy sighed and turned her head.

She smiled weakly up at her sister. "Hi Meeks." She whispered her twin sister's old nickname.

"Oh, Chast! I'm so glad to see you!" Meek threw her arms around her sister, and both twin felt their fangs fall. "You're changed!" Meek whispered, pulling back.

"Yeah. I am, and so are you."

"But, your hair." Meek grabbed her sister's hair. "It wasn't this color on TV."

"TV?" Remmy looked at her sister.

"You were on the national news, Chast! Because you're missing. They said you were kidnapped." She looked across at Scott.

"We had to leave. The North's had to move cuz they were being threatened. It was cuz of me, so I left. Luckily I found him." Remmy pointed at Scott.

"Hi."

"But you went missing yesterday morning. How'd you end up here? When'd you change?"

"We vaporized. And…" Remmy looked at Raft, holding the little boy in his arms, and the little girl's hand. "Why don't you join us. I bet you're hungry."

"Good idea. Ma'ma, we'd like to join them." Meek turned to the waitress. The lady smiled, and pulled a table over. The family settled around it, and Meek turned back to her sister.

"I feel so rude." She smiled sadly. "Chast, this is my husband, Raft. The one who changed me."

"I remember you. I watched from the upstairs landing. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Forgive my old self. I have changed. I left because I loved your sister, and didn't want her involved, or hurt. And I realized that the dark side will not rise. Not enough will join. If it continued the way it was, more vamps would be dead before it even started."

"They're after us." Scott said.

"I'm sorry. You can stay with us. They won't hurt our family. Bru is still one of the main leaders, and he refuses to see me hurt. That includes hurting the ones I love."

"Thank you. But…Maybe." Scott answered.

"So when were you changed?"

"This morning." The other couple looked up at them.

"I didn't want to, but she claimed it'd be easier for us to get around if she was one."

"We're blood-mates." Remmy told her sister.

"Wow. It usually takes forever to find one. And sometimes they're killed, or the vamp is already taken."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I've been one for a year."

"This is my husband," Remmy smiled at him. Then blinked. What name should she use, his real or the name they had gotten to know each other as.

"My real name is Cash Rhettson. But when we left, we felt we needed to change our names, so it's harder for us to be found. We're going by Scott Adams and Rembrandt Webster now."

"Rembrandt?" Meek looked amused.

"Remmy." Remmy insisted. "Don't ask why." She smiled at Scott. "So who are these adorable little things?"

"This is our daughter, Sugar Caver, she'll be three in a month. And this is Rush Caver, he just turned a year last month. And this is Baby Caver. He or she will be born in two months." She patted her tummy. "So, what happened to you?"

"I was found by a family who had just lost their daughter. I replaced her and moved with them from New York to Mass. We lived there for four years. Then we stated getting threatened, I'm pretty sure by the Dark Ones. We were planning on moving when Scott came. We ran together." Remmy looked at her sister.

"You're good?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. And happy. It's weird seeing you. You look so different."

"That's what four years does to you. I'm sixteen." She looked at her niece. "What do people think about your family? I mean, you look 12, he looks mid-20s, and you've got two kids."

"They think I'm 16. Just that, you know, I look young."

"And they think I'm 20. That's a four years difference, and some of the other parents think I did something bad or something. Which you can say I did. She'd have been thirteen when Sugar was born. But no one doubts our love." Raft smiled at his young-looking wife.

The waitress brought their four rare steaks, and two kids' pasta meals. The two sisters caught each other up on their lives, while the husband got to know one an other.

When dinner was over, they all piled into Raft's min-van, and went back to they Caver's.


	11. Author's Note

Yeah, an author's note.

Sorry, but I won't be updating for a while. I haven't gotten that many reviews, but the reviews I did get were great, so thanks.

Also, my mom thinks I've been spending too much time on the computer, and now I can't go on except for homework for awhile.

And my last sad, but true, excuse is that I have so many stories going on, and such little inspiration. If anyone wants to read something else by me, there's a link to a joint story that I'm writting with a friend, in my info on this site.

Thanks to all that have read my story, and I know it's actually alot of people.

Sorry for any disapointments, but I promise my next update should be a little more intresting.

3

Sephora


	12. It's a Warning

This is a story of my own creation. I've actually been working on it for a while, long before I started to read Twilight fanfictions, but a little after reading Twilight. My vampires, vamps, are a lot different than the Cullens, and the other vampires of Stephanie Meyer. I could never live up to Ms. Meyer's story, and I don't expect to. All the characters in this story, it's plot, and everything is MINE. Please review. Sorry it's so short, I wrote this after taking a test in AP Bio.

Thanks

Sephora

_Last Time in Vamps:_

_When dinner was over, they all piled into Raft's min-van, and went back to they Caver's. _

The Caver's home was on fire.

"Mommy! Memo's in there!" Sugar cried as they pulled up.

"Dade will get her, Sug." Raft leapt from the fan, and into the burning house. Meek gasped and searched the house, looking for her husband.

"Meeks." Remmy said quietly.

"What?"

"Back the van up. We don't want the van to catch. And plus, the house may explode."

"Oh God! Raft!" She cried, worryingly, but she moved the van further down the street. Remmy and Scott climbed out of the van.

"Meek, you gout a cell?" Scott asked her through the window.

"No."

Scott ran to the nearest house. Meek climbed from the van, and stared at her burning home.

"Who's Memo?" Remmy asked her sister.

"Sugar's favorite doll. He'll probably grab a few other personal things." Her voice was calm, but her eyes never stopped searching the house.

Sugar and Cane were calling out from their seats. Remmy went over and let them out, holding Cane in her arms, and Sugar's small hand.

Scott came running over from the neighbor's house and pulled Remmy to him. "Should I go in? Make sure Raft's…"

Raft came barreling out of the house, arms full of belongings. That was when Meek returned from her daze, and ran over to him. He handed Sugar a doll, and Cane a bear, and threw the rest of the things into the van, then pulled Meek into a hug.

"It was set on fire." He stated. Then two fire trucks pulled up. The men rushed to put the fire out.

"Our lovely home. Raft, you said he promised not to hurt us!"

"Yeah. He promised not to hurt us. No one was home. It's a warning, baby. They want us back. All of us. They knew we'd find them." He kissed his wife's forehead. "I'm sorry, Meek."

"What are we going to do?" Remmy asked.

"We can't join them. They killed my parents and turned my sister. She turned me. I don't like their way of life, Raft. I don't want this life."

Remmy leaned back into Scott, wanting to calm him, yet she was still holding Cane. Meek reached over and took her son in her arms. They all watched as the flames dwindled down.

"This your house?" The chief walked over to the group when the fire was out.

"Yes." Raft stepped forward. "We'd gone out to dinner, and just got back."

"Seems like it started in the living room. Do, did, you have a fire place?"

"Nope."

"I don't know how it started then, unless someone set it on fire. We'll have to investigate some more."

"Thank you."

"Can we go in?" Meek asked.

"We were able to contain the fire to the downstairs. I'm not sure how safe the stairs are though. And the room above the living room is now where the living room had been."


End file.
